


Then Again Begin

by Estirose



Category: Sekirei
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Minato has conflicting thoughts about being a father in the future.Possibly AU, late series spoilers.





	Then Again Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I did kind of glance at the raws for the end of the manga and took an educated guess about what happened in what sequence back before official translations came out. I can't remember what gender Kagari looked like, so I reverted him to his male appearance.
> 
> Tomoe is one of my OCs, and her Sekirei is Natsu (who was killed by Uzume).

Minato helped his Sekirei, Musubi, wash the dishes. It was hard to believe that the others were gone, though his mother told him that they would come back. He almost hoped that they wouldn't, that they would live their lives independent of him. Just because he was an Ashikabi and they were Sekirei didn't mean that they had to be winged again.

Takehito and Miya had given Minato the inn, Takehito explaining that he and Miya felt like they needed to start again in a new place. Besides, Minato would no doubt need it, and Takehito and Miya had promised to come to all of his weddings, now that Japan had passed a law allowing multiple marriages between Ashikabis and their Sekirei.

Minato had to gulp a bit at that. He had six possible spouses. Well, he couldn't marry Kuu for a bunch of years - not that that would stop her from acting as if he was a combination of husband and big brother - but he could marry the others, even Homura, who had returned to a fully male form. Apparently Minato's desires had allowed Homura to go back to what form he preferred, and Minato was glad for it.

So that meant five marriages, and children, and Minato had no clue on how he'd support all of them. He'd gotten into university, yes, and his father - and how in the hell was Minaka Hiroto his father - had told him that if he did well, he'd get a position in the company, and maybe even inherit it. Minato's mother had frowned, but had to admit it would make sure that her grandchildren had a stable life, and then reminded Minaka that he would have nothing to do with them.

It was partly why he hoped the rest of them didn't come home. Not that he didn't love them and wanted to protect them, and he was far more confident than he had been when he'd first become an Ashikabi, but he didn't think he was ready for sex, even if he had a sex drive and found his Sekirei attractive - at least the adult ones.

He definitely wasn't ready to become a father.

His mother had laughed at that, and had told him that all of his Sekirei were eager to come home and be with him. If they hadn't been in isolation, healing, he would have been very, very welcome to visit.

So, he tried his best to get the Inn ready for the new occupants. He was letting Uzume and Chiho stay there for a little bit, though Chiho would need to stay near the hospital for a while. He was also letting another Ashikabi, Tomoe, stay until her Sekirei came out of MBI's facilities, and then they'd be heading to Tomoe's home in the Himuro area.

He'd miss both of them - Chiho and Tomoe had been good company - but they had to move on with their lives, and so did he.

"Thank you for your help, Minato!" Musubi explained, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Even if things could be terrifying, he was sure he would get through them, with everyone's help.


End file.
